In My Fathers House updated
by ninj.a.lissa.bear
Summary: Severus Snape is in his dark study teaching his daughter and she gets her Hogwarts letter. How has Snape become a father? Read this and find out what I think would have happened. Just as the HP books grew up to be more adult, so shall this story, in time.
1. Chapter 1 first year

Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this story. First, just a disclaimer. I know that not everyone is going to like my story. My idea for this story was 'What if Snape had to be a father?' This is my idea of what life would be like for that child. I want things to be as close to cannon as possible, so it might take a while for me to get a new chapter up. I have lots of twists and turns planned. Stay tuned!

"Lilly?" called a dark slow voice.

"Right here father. Would you like breakfast?" Lilly asked as she came around the corner from the kitchen. She had been putting dishes away. Her sleek, waist length, black hair flowed down her back. Lilly's father had shoulder length sleek black hair. Once he said her mother had black hair too, but not as dark as theirs. Lilly started helping her father around the house from a very young age, because her mother had passed away when Lilly was six. And even though she was only eleven, Lilly was extremely smart and mature. Lilly was small and petite, but not short for her age. She had vivid green eyes that were neither her father's nor, her mother's. However, she knew she was named after someone important.

"If you wish, my dear. I will be in the study." He walked from the front room of their large, old house, to the dark study off to the left of the parlor, which had nothing in it. Lilly watched him till he passed through the door. She then returned to the kitchen and put the last of the plates and glasses away. Her father had invited the Malfoy's over last night. Narsicia was beautiful and always very nice to her. Lusius was handsome, but over bearing. Lilly's father out ranked him, but Lusius always looked to impress anyone he could. They had a little boy named Draco. He was snobby and spoiled. He was only a year younger than Lilly, and he thought he was in love with her. It was very tiresome to put up with him. It was true, however, that Draco was handsome, but selfish and pigheaded.

Lilly started on breakfast for her father and herself. She didn't have her wand yet, but she could still do magic. She flicked my hand over her shoulder at the frig. Eggs, cheese, and milk floated to the counter. She got a frying pan out and made over easy eggs with a slice of cheese, and a glass of milk. Lilly motioned for the plates of food to float to the study while she carried the milk. The plates sat themselves down; one on the desk and one on the side table where she ate while in the study.

"What are we doing today?" Lilly asked as she gave her father his drink and sat in the lounge chair by the side table.

"You should be getting your letter today or tomorrow. I have nothing planned. Would you like to play outside today? Or learn something new?" He looked up from his plate and smiled just a little bit. "Of cause, I already know the answer. You are not impressed with even little Draco. Very well, something new." He flicked his wand and the dishes disappeared. He stood up and walked to the book case with his robes billowing behind him.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Lilly asked curiously, with her head cocked to one side.

Her father grabbed a book and set it in front of her. "Legilimency. Open to page two hundred and ninety seven. Legilimency is the power to read someone's mind, and occlumency is the power to block someone from reading your mind. This is not a necessary skill, but very useful. This is very difficult magic. Such that, most fully qualified wizards are unable to do it. After you read that chapter let me know. Maybe we should invite Draco over and you can practice on him. It would be easier than trying it on me." He sat back down at his desk, across from his daughter while she read. Lilly listened to his quill scratch on some parchment, then started to read.

"I'm finished. But I do not want to see that Malfoy boy twice within one week." Lilly stated bluntly about an hour later.

"Oh, well I didn't know you liked him so much." her father teased back.

"Oh, how will I ever survive without him?" Lilly snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please! He is so, so obnoxious." Lilly heard tapping at the window and squealed. "An owl! An owl! Oh I do hope it's my letter!" She jumped up and ran to the kitchen window. As she paid the owl and got the mail, Lilly could hear her father chuckling. She looked at the top parchment as she walked back into the dark study. "To Severus Snape" She handed her father his letter. "To The Snape Family. Should I open it, or you?" she showed him the envelope with its messy script.

"Give it here." he said gently.

Lilly looked at the last piece of mail. "Eeeeeep! It's my letter!" she squealed. Lilly ran around the room saying, "Where do I open the letter?" She sat down in her favorite chair and immediately stood back up. "No, not there." Her father scooted out his chair and opened his arms. Lilly smiled and crawled into his lap and sat cross legged. Severus wrapped his arms around Lilly. She was clutching her letter in the safest place in the entire world.

"To Ms. Lillabeth Marrieta Snape. Spinners End. The Dark Study." read Severus. "Well you found the best place to open your letter, when are you going to open it?" he asked.

Lilly took a deep breath and her father kissed the top of her head. Lilly flipped over the letter and broke the seal. They read the letter in unison.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

July 28,1990  
>Dear Ms. Snape,<p>

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

The next page Lilly read by herself.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Congratulations princess. Here is a quill and parchment for you to write your acceptance." Severus helped Lilly write her acceptance to McGonagall. Then they sent her letter off.

"When can we buy my things?" Lilly asked impatiently. She looked up at her father with hopeful eyes.

He pursed his lips, "Hmmm, well it is a tad too early to get many of your things, for you will get too anxious." He smiled though. "But would you like to go look, and perhaps pick out a pet?"

"Oh really? I suppose I will have to learn to care for it and if I look at the things I need now, I will be able to decide what I like best before we buy it all."

"Go change into your robes. We'll pick up some more robes for you too. I think you have grown since the last time we bought you robes." he said.

He motioned her to go and Lillabeth ran up the stairs. She had to change out of her muggle clothes. Lillabeth was a master at dressing as a muggle. She loved mixing and matching all of the patterns. Muggles could be very artistic. Most witches and wizards dressed poorly in muggle clothing. Lilly decided to wear her royal purple robe. That was one of her favorite colors along with green. Purple went well with her eyes. She went over to her vanity and brushed through her hair. Lilly grabbed her small, purple, beaded hand bag and pranced back down stairs. Her father met her in the parlor. He looked at Lillabeth with questioning eyes, "Which bag is that?" he asked slowly.

Lilly took the innocent looking bag from its place around her wrist and opened it. "This one." she said as she put her hand in the bag and soon her whole arm disappeared into it. Seconds later she pulled her traveling cloak out and clasped it around her neck. Lilly re-placed the bag on her wrist and smiled. "Ready!"

Severus was smirking. "Only Narcissa would have thought of such a wonderful gift for you." He held out his hand and his daughter took it. Severus made sure that she was holding his hand quite tightly. Then, he spun on the spot. Lilly felt the darkness crushing her, but she dared not loosen her grip. She held her father's hand tighter. Severus felt the strong grip. He had taught his daughter well.

It was hard to breath normally in the darkness while the spaced tried to keep you in one place, and Lilly was glad when then pressure lifted and her feet where on solid ground.


	2. Chapter 2 first year

Hey guys! Please remember to review. The only way for me to fix things is if I know there is something wrong. =] I would really appreciate it if you took the time. Thanks for reading!

"How did I do?" gasped Lillabeth, "Did I do better than last time?"

Severus kneeled down and took his daughters flushed face in his hands gently. "You have done wonderfully well, Lillabeth." Severus stood and Lilly slipped one of her small hands into one of his large ones. "Would you like," Severus started but Lilly interrupted.

"No, I don't want ice cream or butterbeer or anything. I feel fine."

"Lilly, it _is_ rude to interrupt, however you are going to be an expert occlumentist by the time you are a fourth year." Severus looked smug and proud despite being interrupted.

"Oh! Did I really just do that? I don't even know what I did!" Lilly frowned as they slowly walked down Diagon Alley.

Severus chuckled, "You are only eleven, my dear Lilly. The mere fact that you were at all able to do what you just did was absolutely extraordinary."

"Hey, I'm almost twelve." Lilly teased.

"Yes, you will be soon. You are growing up so fast. Come, let's get you fitted for new robes first."

They walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Welcome, Severus. What can I do for you today?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Lilly needs new everyday robes. She is growing so fast, they are already too short."

Madam Malkin turned to Lilly, "Lillabeth, why don't you pick out a few robes to start with. Severus, is there anything specific you want for her?"

"She needs a plain black robe, a new traveling cloak, and a new dress cloak. Other than that, she can choose. Please allow for a growth spurt. She is overdue."

"And school uniforms?"

"Not today. We will be back in early August for her school things." Severus started to browse the long black robes and cloaks.

"Alright Miss Lilly, it seems we have quite a bit to do. Start grabbing some robes while I get my tape measure and pins."

Lillabeth looked through all of the colors. There were bright neon colored robes and dark ones. Color changing robes and beauty enhancing robes. Lilly picked out a black robe, a dark green one, a royal purple robe, and a midnight blue robe to start with. She took off her traveling cloak and hung it up on a hook and changed into the first robe. Madam Malkin was waiting for Lilly by one of the three pedestals.

When Lilly was standing on the pedestal in the overly large robe, Madam Malkin started talking. "So, you got your Hogwarts letter, when did you get it? You must be so excited!"

"I got the owl just this morning." Lilly smiled. "But Father says that I can't get my school things until school is closer. He knows me too well for my own good sometimes."

"What do you mean?" asked Madam Malkin as she measured in an extra hem.

"Oh, Father knows that if I get my things now, I'll just obsess over them until September first." Lilly stood as still as she could while Madam Malkin started pinning the sleeves.

"Well, your Father knows best." Madam Malkin smiled.

Lilly and Madam Malkin chatted about a few things while Lilly changed into the other overflowing robes and Madam Malkin marked the robes with pins. Severus picked out a traveling cloak and dress cloak for Lillabeth.

"Lillabeth, you need more than four robes." Severus said as Madam Malkin fastened the new traveling cloak around Lilly. Severus started looking through the robes for his daughter. He draped a bright teal robe over his left arm. Then he picked out a bright light blue one. "What about these, Lillabeth?" he held both of the robes up for Lilly to see.

"I love them." Lilly lit up at the beautiful robes her father had picked for her. Severus was pleased that Lilly loved his selections and handed them to Madam Malkin.

Madam Malkin worked fast. She knew that all she had to do was mark the robes and cloaks and The Snape's would come back for then when they were done shopping. "Ah, there we are." she said at last. "All done. These will be ready in a few hours. Severus, was there anything you need made for yourself?" Madam Malkin stood up and brushed herself off as Lilly jumped down and ran over to the special dress robes.

"No. Not at this time." replied Severus.

"That will be nine galleons and seven sickles."

As Severus paid, Lillabeth found a dress robe that made you look taller, and one that had temperature control. "Come, Lilly." said Severus. They said their goodbye's and thank you's and were on their way.

Lillabeth and Severus walked down Diagon Alley and into many shops. Lilly was looking at everything. She wanted to be absolutely sure what she would get in August. She already knew want quill, parchment, and ink sets she wanted to write letters with and which ones she thought would look smart for her school work. She saw a few dragon hide gloves but, was not overjoyed with her options.

"Father? Why can't first years have brooms?" Lilly asked ask they passed a shop with broomsticks in the front window.

"I suspect it is to keep you out of trouble." he said as he looked down at Lilly. However, instead of seeing a happy child, he saw that Lillabeth looked distressed and her face was crumpled in thought. "I thought you didn't like to fly." he soothed.

"I just don't like to learn how to do something new with people who do not teach the fundamentals before just taking off. When I was staying with Mr. Hasserrot that one time a few years ago, he would not disapperate with me. He said I would splinch." Lilly rolled her eyes. "He told me to jump on his broom and to hold on tight. No warning, no caution, and no instruction. It was terrifying."

"Oh, yes, I remember when your cousin brought you home. You were not very fond of him after that. But he is your Mother's, brother's son. By knowing them, you are respecting your Mother."

"Yes, I know Father. But he could never get me back on a broom. Maybe if I flew alone…" she started to muse. They walked a little farther past the brooms before Lilly spoke again. "May I get some candy, Father? Please? I _dread_ thinking what it would be like if I waited till August to get that. Everyone will be wanting to get candy before they are rushed off to school."

"Yes, you may go buy some candy if you wish." said Severus and handed Lilly thirteen galleons before she ran off into her favorite candy shop.

Lilly pushed open the door to Mysterious Sweets. The bells above the door rang and caused the owner's head to pop out from around the corner. "Well good morning Miss Lilly! How do we owe the pleasure?" said the thin man in an old faded blue robe. His brown, graying hair was ruffled and out of place, as it usually was. And his glasses were crocked.

"Hello Mr. Medrottie. I got my Hogwarts letter this morning and Father said I can't get my things until school is closer. But he said I could get my pet. And then as we got closer to your shop I realized that if I waited to replenish my candy supply, it would be nearly impossible."

"I am glad you have not delayed. I have something I want you to try." said Mr. Medrottie as he straightened his glasses. Lilly skipped to the counter and set herself on one of the stools. Mr. Medrottie pulled out a bowl from under the counter. It was filled with small blue-ish orbs and the middle of the orb was swirling around. Lilly picked one up and examined it. She noticed there was a slight shimmer to the orb and the center was orange. Lilly popped it into her mouth. "These are called Winter Wisps. They make you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. What do you think? You are the first person I have let try one."

Lillabeth first tasted the candy. It tasted like vanilla with a hint of honey among other subtle flavors. She felt warmed by the smoothness too. "Wow, these are brilliant! Did you invent these?"

Mr. Medrottie looked pleased. "Yes, I did. They will be perfect on those cold winter nights."

"I love them!" Lilly said as she finished off the Winter Wisp. She could feel the effects of the candy spread through her body, warming her from the inside to the perfect temperature.

"Here, try one of these. It's called a Butterbeer Cluster. I didn't make it, but they are new and the customers seem to really enjoy them." he said as he pulled a small bowl off of the shelf behind the counter.

Lilly tried one. At first it seemed like one of these muggle candies that "taste" like a soda, but then it seemed like she was drinking a butterbeer. "When did these come out? They are quite good!"

Mr. Medrottie leaned on the counter. "I believe I got those last month. I think they are a real smart idea. It is great for students too. It is like drinking a butterbeer in class, but you're not really drinkin' it."

Lillabeth browsed the sweet shop for the candies and sweet she wanted. "Mr. Medrottie? What if I run out of candy while I'm at Hogwarts? First years aren't allowed to go to Hogsmead. And I wouldn't want to get my candy from anywhere else than from your shop even if I could go to Hogsmead."

Mr. Medrottie looked puzzled over the idea. "Hmmm" he mused. Then he shot up with a triumphant smile and disappeared behind the counter entirely. Lilly could hear him rummaging around under the counter quite easily even from the middle of the shop floor. Mr. Medrottie reappeared at the far end of the counter, but looked puzzled yet again. "Now where did I put those…Ah! Never mind that!" He started flitting through his robes until he found his wand. He held it up and said, "Accio menu!" One rectangular sheet of paper came flying out from the back of the shop. "Here it is! This is one of my newest ideas. An enchanted menu! It will update every time you look at it. It will show you what I have in the shop and what is currently out of stock. But for you," Mr. Medrottie paused. He laid the menu on the counter and smiled as he tapped it three times and a golden light came from the tip of his wand and enveloped the menu, then faded away. "It will also show what is newly invented and what I am currently working on making. When your supplies get low, send me an owl. When I create something, I will send you a small sample."

"Thank you so much!" said Lillabeth. Lilly finished looking around and decided what candy she wanted. She got a fifty count box of the Winter Wisps, a large box of Butterbeer Clusters, some chocolate frogs, acid pops, and Fizzing Wizzbies. She paid two galleons and nine sickles for the candy and placed all of the candy in her beaded bag except for two small Butterbeer Clusters and the enchanted menu.

Lilly met her father right outside of Mysterious Sweets. She held up one of the hard brown candies to him. "Father, try this candy." she said and ate the one she still had.

Severus placed the small candy in his mouth and thought it over carefully as he watched his daughter wait for his verdict rather joyfully. "Hmmm, Butterbeer."

"Yes! It's a Butterbeer Cluster!" chimed Lillabeth. She held out the enchanted menu in her other hand. "Look! Mr. Medrottie gave me this so I can owl order more sweets from school when I run low." she sang.

"How do you plan on paying for these future sweets?" Severus asked as he slowly started to lead Lilly towards Eeylopes Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie.

"Well, I still have ten Galleons and eight sickles of the money you gave me today and I still have another seven galleons at home."

"I see." commented Severus. "Do you remember that your Mother left her vault to you?"

"Yes, but you said I couldn't have the key until I was older." Lilly looked up at her father confused by his words.

"Correct, I did say that, but that was quite a long time ago. And I have been watching how you spend the money I give you. I believe that you are old enough to have the key."

Lilly was speechless. She blinked a few times before she stuttered, "R…really? I get to have the key now?"

"Yes, Lilly. Not right this moment as the key is safely at home." Severus smiled at his daughter, who returned the favor.

But something had caught Severus's attention and he was bent over at his middle looking at something in a window. Lilly looked to see what was so interesting and saw that Severus was staring down a gigantic, slimy, boil covered toad the size of a soup pot. Lilly's nose crinkled as she saw that the slime was oozing out of all of the boils.

"Hmmm, I think this is a good pet and a useful one too. Do you see the boils, how they secrete the mucus? Or as you like to call it, slime. It is quite useful in potions." Severus Snape stood upright and looked down at his daughter, who was staring slack jawed at her father.

"Are you _mad?_" Lilly did not like the idea of petting a slime producing animal, let alone touch it at all. Severus snickered and Lillabeth's reaction was soothed. "You know that toad is _far_ too large for a student."

Severus studied the toad once more, "But I think it is the proper size for a Professor." Lillabeth's laughter rang out in a thrill of enjoyment, like chimes on a warm day.

Lilly took her father's hand. "Now can we go in and see the other pets?" she asked with bright eyes. Severus smiled and led her into Eeeylopes Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. Lillabeth first saw the crups playing by the window. "I can't take a crup to Hogwarts, can I?" she inquired.

"An owl, cat, or a toad. I do not see why you would need a crup anyway." he smiled softly at Lilly.

"Because they're cute." she stated, but moved on. She did not need an owl. If she needed to use an owl, she could use one of her fathers, or one of the school owls. So Lilly did not even look towards the hooting and shrieking. Lilly first looked at the toads. She saw fat dry leathery toads and sleek black frogs with lemon yellow racing strips. But not even the jewel bright ones caught her eye. Lilly wanted something she could cuddle with. That left one option.

She lead her father to the cages that held the fury felines. There were many different colors and breeds to choose from. Some were sleeping, and some were purring. Still others had the air of being too pushy, while others seemed eager to find an owner and a new home. Lillabeth wanted a lovable pet. So any cat that had an indifferent personality was not even considered. There were a few cats that did catch Lilly's eye. She opened the cage of an all black cat with a white tipped tail. Lilly took the purring cat out of the cage and held her. The small cat, just out of her kitten years, purred even louder as Lilly continued to stroke her fur. Lilly noticed that this cat had dark gray paws and a few stripes on her face. There was a load meow a few feet away. Lilly looked in the cage but still held onto the purring cat. Lilly had looked in many cages, but she had her mind made up. "I want her." Lilly sang with delight and a smile. Lilly held the small black cat in one arm as she her father some basic pet care supplies, such as a brush, two small bowls, an over sized pillow and a few cat toys. To the cat's distaste, Lilly grabbed a basic empty cage, but didn't fuss. Severus followed Lilly to the register where he set the pet supplies on the counter. Lilly placed the cage on the counter as well, and stretched onto her tip toes to addressed the man. "I would like to purchase this cat please, sir. And these supplies."

The man grumbled and added up the price. "That will be nine galleons, two sickles, and ten knuts." said the man slowly and stared down his nose at Lilly.

Lilly fished around her beaded bag for her money nervously. She handed the man nine galleons and three sickles, and waited for her change. The man gave Lilly her change and started muttering again. Lilly didn't like the muttering man. She quickly pushed all of the supplies into the cage and squeezed the cage into her beaded bag and held the small black cat close to her. The cat was relieved that she was not being pushed into the cage or the bag. Lilly pressed herself close to her father as they exited the shop. Severus put a protective arm around Lillabeth as they exited the shop.

Diagon Alley was now very full and busy. "What about we get a Butterbeer before we collect your robes and return home?" Lilly agreed and Severus led her through the large crowds of Witches and Wizards. Once in The Leaky Cauldron, Severus bought two Butterbeers and a small bowl of milk. Lilly set the milk down beside her on the bench and set her cat down to lap up the milk. Severus opened the Butterbeers. "What will you name her?" her father asked.

"I'm not sure… There are so many good names to choose from." Lilly sipped on my Butterbeer. Her cat stretched as she finished her milk and curled up in Lillabeth's lap.

"We'll have to ask Madam Malkin if we may use her Floo. I do not think your cat would like to too much if we apperated." Severus waved the empty bowl and bottles away. Lilly cradled her happy purring cat in her arms as Severus guided her to the door and the three of them left the pub.

Once they had entered Madam Malkin's shop, she abandoned an older witch in a half finished robe to see Lillabeth's new friend. "Oh! Isn't she just the cutest thing?" Madam Malkin said as the cat playfully pawed at her hands. The older witch seemed disgruntled that Madam Malkin left her stranded in such an awkward state.

"Madam Malkin." called the older witch in a shrill voice.

"Hmmm?" Madam Malkin turned to the witch. "Oh! I am so sorry!" and Madam Malkin was back at the pedestal of the witch, finishing her work.

"May, we use your Floo?" asked Severus.

"Oh, yes." Madam Malkin waved her wand and a parcel floated to Severus. "Lillabeth's robes and cloaks. It was lovely seeing you both today. The Floo powder is on the mantle. Have a safe journey."

Severus grabbed a pinch of powder and through it in the fire. Lilly stepped in with her cat cradled smugly in the sleeves of her robes and directed herself home. Severus followed shortly after.


End file.
